


In Orbit Evermore

by Anonymous



Category: Red Theatre - Ogawa Chise
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Ex Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Sex for Favors, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Then and now: Carlos is jealous and Mikhail is amused.
Relationships: Carlos Garcia/Mikhail Abalkin
Kudos: 3
Collections: PB Anon Meme - 2019





	In Orbit Evermore

Carlos is a jealous man.

Mikhail takes note of this when they are having coffee in a cafe at the tail end of summer. Carlos is talking about vacation plans and Mikhail is listening absent-mindedly. In truth, it does not matter where they go, Carlos' tastes line up well with his own and he does so enjoy the other's company.

His attention drifts to the other patrons and he sees another young couple seated three tables over, whispering into each other's ears as newly-formed pairs do.

Carlos stops talking and traces his gaze.

"What is it?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

What is more interesting than me, Mikhail hears. He smiles, refocusing his gaze, and shrugging off his own meandering interest.

"It's nothing," he answers, "Now tell me more about the wetlands of Le Midi."

-

It's been more than thirty years since their time as students and Carlos has not changed. He tugs at Mikhail's nipples as if they were fooling around in the dormitories and wraps his hand about his cock as if it were still as familiar as his own.

Mikhail knows what he wants to hear; it just so happens to be the truth. There have been... dalliances... after their affair of course, Mikhail is still a man, albeit a shriveled-up old prune in Yuriy's eyes, but it's never anything serious. He never lets them come inside.

Carlos is putting so much effort into keeping his distance, in playing the role of the villain with a royal flush in hand, Mikhail can't help but tease him, just a little. He's not been taken since, but he has sucked and been sucked off a fair number of times. Carlos notices, of course he does, and he pushes Mikhail away.

It's not his technique that's bad, Mikhail is certain of this. It's the idea of him on his hands and knees for some other man that is making Carlos sick.

He's still so cute, this old lover of his.


End file.
